Intelligent Beings
Mortal People: Humans - Homo Sapiens, the dominate species of Earth. Populate most land, little underground, and no significant ocean civilizations. Require oxygen, water, proteins, and fats. Posses high technology, unequally distributed by nation-state and class. Martians - Makji, the dominant species of Mars. Populate almost exclusively submartian enclaves and vast underground salt seas, unable to survive on surface for long. Militaristic, low-tech apart from weaponry and transportation, including limited space travel. Venusians - Plant-hive species native to Venus. Chemo-technological society and hyper spiritualism. Mostly populate underground caverns though can survive in Venus’ intense heat and pressure surface. Mermaids - Minority species populating several enclaves in the seas on Earth. Pseudo-telepathic by nature, the several small enclaves have little contact, but most of their simple culture appears hereditary. Can survive above water for short amounts of time. Mutants - Subspecies of Humans, a genetically dominate mutation giving individuals unique and extraordinary abilities or traits. Spread evenly through humanity, but persecuted in a number of ways in different places. Mutations occurring spontaneously rarely relate to one another. Mutations passed through direct descendants usually mirror or mimic ancestor’s ability. Infected Mutants - Artificial subspecies of Humanity meant to mimic natural mutants. Infected Mutants act as a hyper-aggressive, uncooperative, hardly conscious species who ravaged Earth in late 21st century. Giant/Cyclops - Hybrid species on Earth and Mars between Guardians/Demons and native Humans and Makji respectively. Very large and strong, less intelligent than either parent species. Makji hybrids, Cyclopes, only have one eye. Most went extinct thousands of years ago, though small enclaves exist into the present. Sasquatch - A parallel species with Humans on Earth, keeping mostly to forests and mountains in the northern hemisphere, mostly in Russia, Canada, and the United States. While not an ancestor to Humans, Sasquatch survived and evolved from a common ancestor of Humans, diverging approximately 400,000 years ago. Magical People: Witches/Warlocks - Magic users devoted to fun and trickery. Wizards/Wizardesses - Magic users devoted to learning and enchanting. Sorcerers - Magic users devoted to power and themselves. Druids - Magic users devoted to nature, communication, and cooperation. Seers - Magic users devoted to secrets, past/future, and reaching the dead. Siren - Mermaid magic users able to control water, travel far, and hypnotize their prey. Usually hunt ships and harbors. Leprechaun - Irish subgroup, a pseudo-combination of Druids and Seers. Mages - Magic users in service to otherworldly entities. Makjicians - Very allusive Martian magic users.(edited) Cursed People: Vampire - a cursed being inspired by a human. Dead by nature, they are cursed to eternal presence on Earth after drinking the blood of another vampire. Werewolf - a cursed being inspired by a wolf. Forced to transform into a wolf-like creature every full moon, some can transform at will and keep their mind. Drider - a cursed being inspired by a spider. Their upper body remaining normal, their lower body becomes hard, eight-legged, and identical to the abdomen and chephalothorax of a spider, spinneret included. Gorgon - a cursed being inspired by a snake. The lower body becomes that of a snake, as well as the hair (if any) turns into multiple snakes. Anyone looking at a Gorgon’s body unprotected will turn to stone, clothes and accessories too. Harpy - a cursed being inspired by a bird of prey. Their arms become covered in large, strong feathers that can become razor sharp when provoked. Their legs will cover in feathers and their feet will become scaly talons with three huge claws. Usually their face will remain unchanged, though their nose, chin, and face shape can become sharper and elongated. Hair is replaced with similar feathers. Minotaur - a cursed being inspired by a bull. Large, hairy, and usually aggressive, the body is fully transform into a bipedal beast with long horns, a powerful muzzle, hooved hands and feet, and other bull anatomy. Mental condition is decreased and interpersonal bonds are only remaining memories. Mothman - a cursed being inspired by a insect. A large humanoid being with a hard exoskeleton, glowing red eyes, razor sharp claws, sensory hairs over most of the body, and large flowing insect wings, usually resembling a butterfly or moth. Can sometimes be distracted by bright lights, especially at night. Cecaelia - a cursed being inspired by a octopus. Upper body (mostly) unchanged, lower body becomes cephalopodic and legs dividing into eight prehensile tentacles. Does not have to be submerged in water to survive, but will becomes uncomfortable and exhausted on dry land for more than a couple hours. Hair can often transform into the bright coral colors (pinks, blues, greens, and orange) of tentacles. Hair and tentacles can bioluminese. Genie - an exceptionally selfish human cursed before death by the God of Judgement as eternal punishment, forced to serve others. Undead People: Vampires - Amortal, fangs, pale skin, young and can turn into bat. No sunlight, garlic, or stakes through the heart. Must regularly drink living blood. Reanimated - Resurrected by science. Functional, but sensitive and violent. Zombies - Resurrected by science. Soulless, decaying, and animalistic. Ghosts - A conscious soul separated from body at death, but not sent to afterlife. Very limited interaction with mortal world, seeking unfinished business. Mummies - Magic user preemptively insured resurrection, physically mentally worn depending on age, though magical spirit completely intact. Revenant - Resurgent corpse by means of necromancy. Body depends on state of corpse and level of decay. Can not be completely destroyed physically. Lich - (not sure, but maybe some kind of combination of mummy and revenant? Like a modern day sorcerer trying to insure afterlife. Ghoul - A soul who has escaped the afterlife. Amortal but crave human flesh.(edited) Divine Beings: Deities - A few dozen beings that create reality, fuel spirits, or patronize emotions. Guardian - People from the Good Place sent back to mortality for good. Demon - People from the Bad Place sent back to mortality for evil. Succubus - Sexually charged Demons. Not sure why yet... Barghest - Evil giant wolf-beast from the Bad Place, used by Demons. Golem/Gargoyle - Half-life soldiers and workers used by Guardians, Demons, and deities by animating the elements or pre-existing statues. Wendigo - Elemental creatures created by certain deities as servants or hosts. Beasts: Basilisk - Giant venomous snake; lives in caves, lakes, and sewers. Blob - Amorphous being living in bogs, swamps, and landfills. Kraken - Giant cephalopod in the deadly parts of the ocean. Rarely come near shore, but not unheard of. Do not respond well to humans and mermaids. Dragon - Ancient descendants of dinosaurs with heavy magical influence. Chimera - Magical hybrid creatures, most commonly a beast with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail. Occasionally a catch-all term for magically or divinely created hybrid beasts. Chupacabra - Very little is known about the Chupacabra. It is possibly a goat that was turned into a vampire. Kelpie - A Scottish water-treading horse who can transform into the shape of its beholder. Living Scarecrow - There is one. And he’s terrifying. No one is brave enough to research him. Beings of Unknown Origin, Description, and/or Legitimacy: Troll Phantom Fairy Banshee